User talk:Oggespartan117
Main Page I appreciate you adding the vehicle list to the main page, but can you at least spell it right? It's VEHICLES. You need to change the spelling in all the articles with that category, and then add Category:Vehicles to the Main Page. If you add Veihcles to the Main Page again, I'm going to protect the page from editing, and I don't want to do that. ' simon rj ' 08:43, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Promotion You have been promoted to Grunt Major in GoG. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 20:19, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Yeah I know there is some errors but my Netbook randoms stuff to where it takes 2 hours to make a page. I'll start checking my article before/after save, but please don't edit grammar errors in a guy's qoute I intended to do that to make an accent. We shall vrise as one and destroy the tyranny that rules over Kyzerstan 01:09, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Naming I will talk to Admiral about it. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 14:58, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Needler Rifle I lol'd http://unhalo.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Bust 21:48, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Sig' Sorry the signature messed up. My signature link has nothing to do with your article. It was intended to be a joke saying "This message is too large. You will help Gruntipedia by making it smaller" http://unhalo.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Bust 22:05, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Naming Alright then. Will this also include UNSC weapons/vehicles like BR55 Battle Rifle for the Battle Rifle? If this is so, do you have the Halo Encyclopedia? If not then I can provide the full names of each weapon/vehicle.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 11:47, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Weapon template You add them on the template. The weapons are auto placed in the Weapons category when you add the Weapon template on its article. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 20:53, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Renaming Click the move option at the top of the article and then type in the new name of what you want to move the article to.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 11:11, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Beginning the Plan? Are you starting to rename the weapons/vehicles to their military designations? I can get you all their official names by around this evening. I'll also start renaming them this evening.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 11:47, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Alright Okay then. I'll keep an eye out for any problems and fix them accordingly.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 11:53, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for liking my article and advice. I'll make sure correct grammer is what my next article haves. Oh yeah hecks yeah, thanks, it's good to know that somebody likes my articles. :D Revan1776 01:03, October 16, 2010 (UTC)Revan1776 um Judging by the fight sbetween some users and vandalizing. Things aren't going well is it ? This might cheer you up :) . When used, an invitation is shown: The other one is . When used, the Gruntiness compels the user to join it immediately: Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 21:13, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Re I'm Sgt Reznov now and congrats. [[User:Sgt Viktor Reznov|'Reznov']] (For the motherland!) 04:27, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Re I got banned for talking to another person. No joke. And it wasn't bad either it was just like a hi. Just for fun I went and crashed their servers. [[User:Sgt Viktor Reznov|'Reznov']] (For the motherland!) 23:49, December 8, 2010 (UTC) EMERGENCY SERVER SHUTDOWN: ID#178-26-38474 OMFG WW2 LOLLOL The animation on your profile page is hilarious. Where did you get that? I need to show that to my friends!--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 12:50, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Noobasauras Rex If it's too long I'll try shortening it, all though I don't really see it as too long... (not questioning you), oh and btw, fucking hilarious WW2 Gif. J'Suz Kusov 03:30, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re: Noobasauras Rex Like I said, I'm not questioning you either. Also I would like to point out that it's not always me that puts my name on other pages, sometimes it's other users, I just edit it sometimes when other users do it.Also, I'll try to shorten the section if I can. J'Suz Kusov 23:04, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Re:Noobasauras Rex Calm down I'm not trying to start anything, I meant other users on this site do. Most of them are Unregistered Contributors or people that are new to the site though. Anyway I'm done, so peace out. J'Suz Kusov 21:32, December 23, 2010 (UTC) It's all good In fact, I'm the one who should be apologizing for trippin' about the noobasauras rex thing, and for that i'm sorry. But I don't get mad that easily, i'm an easy going guy, so we cool g. J'Suz Kusov 04:09, December 26, 2010 (UTC) New Year In Soviet America, New Year does not happen for ME!!!! Because its 9:48 P.M. in america. But still, merry new year bruh Reppin' Da Crusadaz since 2578, Get at me Broski. 02:50, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ?? What do you mean?? EDIT:Nvm, I get it now lmao. Reppin' Da Crusadaz since 2578, Get at me Broski. 03:04, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:?? Yeah I got it, check the edit. Reppin' Da Crusadaz since 2578, Get at me Broski. 03:14, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Question How do you adjust the size and color of your signature? Illmatic 04:33, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Question Ossum sawse. Ite, I want it to be just one word, "ILLMATIC" (caps included) in a big sized font and black color, and I want it to link to my user page. Does that sound K? Illmatic 04:47, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Code Sooo... have you got the code for my sig yet? No rush Illmatic 04:43, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Didn't work for some reason I copied the sig and put it in but it didnt work, but I guess I can keep it like this. ILLMATIC 20:50, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Nevermind, ILLMATIC 22:03, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Prophet of Tolerance That article needs to be pwnd with a splazer, it sucks terribly, its too short and the whole "real prophet of haters" thing is dumb. ILLMATIC 22:04, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Ight Gotcha, the reason I asked is because I've noticed you put deletion templates on articles. ILLMATIC 04:46, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Queztionzzz Ok I haz a few questions for you, one is important and one is just for fun. 1. (Important) I'm trying to cut down on my fanon so people don't get the wrong impression of this site, but I feel like making more humor fanon pages because, it's a gaming humor wiki and it should have a decent amount of fanon to make it funny. I'm just wondering, is Gruntipedia getting annoyed with my fanon or should I continue to make more. 2. (Just for Fun) Who do you think would win in a battle? Lord Shithead and his army of Forerunner 'bots (Sentinels and Enforcers) or The Prophet of Haters and his army of Covenants? ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 02:59, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Honest Opinion Give me an honest opinion, do you think my articles are funny? Too be honest I think I'm losing my comedic touch... ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 06:11, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the honest answer, as a reward you get to meet my main man Xzibit. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 00:58, January 20, 2011 (UTC) thumb|300px|right|Here's the master of Exhibiting for ya! Lmao That could've been the best sermon I've ever experienced, well the only sermon so yea... ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 19:10, January 23, 2011 (UTC) lol thanks saahhn (the j'suz way of saying "son") Thanks saaaahn, but I have one thing to say. Unggoyipedia is a little too inactive, shall we spam "Join Gruntipedia!" all over the internetz? Or should we Nuke Halopedia from Orbit so they have no choice but to join our ub3r 1337 cl4n positively surrounded, noob-free environment? Reply back saahn. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 06:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Reply I did put a category in a category didn't I? Lmfao Xzibit would be proud. And yea we should talk to pope about this. Honestly, FUCK YAH. (You thought I was gonna say no there, didn't you?) Hell yes you would. You've been here since May of 2008, Gruntipedia was founded in January of 2008, so you have been here for a while and you know lots about it. Also you are a well respected member (you strike fear into Noobs and you inspire courage in our community and all that type of stuff), so yes, you have a 99.99% chance of success (the 0.001% being that nothing is perfect lulz). In fact, when I found out you weren't an admin, I was kinda surprised. So yes, you will win, and if not, I'll make sure Gruntipedia gives you adminship, I got yo' back brotha!! (I'm quite goofy am I not?) ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 18:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) On a Different Subject... Check out the Gruntipedia Rap I left on Yapyap's talk page lol. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 19:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry You'll get it and you will make a good admin, how hard is it to ban Noobs and bring justice to this site? Not too hard. Btw what did you think of my rap? lmao ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 21:22, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Espionage I overheard you're conversation with J'suz and wanted to tell you now that, bitch, you got no chance for admin on here. that I have been considering giving you admin for quite some time, I just wanted to see you be more active. You and J'suz have been really helping the wiki and I would like to reward both of you. And advertising Gruntipedia would be a great idea to get more members, though I don't think the Halopedian admins will be much thrilled to help us. Maybe... Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 23:30, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Admin'ing Hopefully, you're familiar on how to be an administrator. If not, go to my talk page and post your early resignation questions. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 23:49, January 29, 2011 (UTC)